


Реквием

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, centric!Peter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь же, когда все получилось, когда весь мир трепещет от правды о существовании оборотней, когда Соединенные Штаты стоят перед ним на коленях, когда до смысла всего этого осталось всего пара часов... Вот теперь он ликовал. Он был един: волк и человек. Две его сущности слились воедино, предвкушая скорый праздник души и, конечно же, тела. Это будет самая лучшая ночь…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реквием

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после просмотра первых двух сезонов.  
> Автор бесконечно сильно влюблен в Питера и разочароваться в нем просто не может.  
> Примите это как факт.

Он никогда не любил возвышенные фразы. Более того, большую часть своей жизни его тянуло выблевать все содержимое желудка каждый раз, когда он слышал пафосную речь какого-нибудь деятеля. Он никогда не стремился стать над кем-то. Стать вожаком. Хм… Стать Альфой. Никогда. Хотя… поправочка!.. никогда до пожара.

Огонь, который наполовину сжег его тело и добрался до разума, оставил в медленно регенерирующем теле всего одну четкую, связную, единую мысль: выжить и отомстить. Ярость, клокотавшая в крови, подталкивала регенерацию измученного организма, а планы жестокой мести тренировали разум и заставляли цепляться за жизнь.

И он смог. Он выжил. Он отомстил. Но, как оказалось, месть была неглавной составляющей его рецепта бессмертия. Было ещё кое-что. Вернее, кое-кто. Кое-кто достаточно необычный, уникальный, единственный, чтобы заставить его сердце учащенно биться, а волка внутри рычать от жажды обладания. И появилась новая цель.

Теперь же, когда все получилось, когда весь мир трепещет от правды о существовании оборотней, когда Соединенные Штаты стоят перед ним на коленях, когда до смысла всего этого осталось всего пара часов... Вот теперь он ликовал. Он был един: волк и человек. Две его сущности слились воедино, предвкушая скорый праздник души и, конечно же, тела. Это будет самая лучшая ночь…

\- Господин?

Хм. Звучит неплохо.

\- Стая доставлена по вашему приказу.

\- Шериф?

\- Тоже.

Все в сборе. Отлично.

\- Отведи меня к моему племяннику.

Питер Хейл – новый царь и бог Соединенных Штатов Америки, мечта глупых малолеток, кумир тысяч оборотней по всему свету - ликовал. Его ликование было окрашено кровью.

***

\- Ты предал меня!

\- Дерек, я всегда говорил тебе, что Альфа должен быть внимателен и не должен следовать за своей яростью и гневом. Сердце, Дерек. И разум. Два компонента, которые никогда не врут, если работают в тандеме. Сначала ты доверял только разуму, а после канимы – только сердцу. Непозволительная ошибка, - невозмутимо проговорил Питер, рассматривая племянника, намертво прикованного к стене.

\- Я убью тебя, - просто высказал свою мысль Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Да, ладно? – насмешливо приподнял брови старший Хейл. – Ты вырос, Дерек. Стал более уверенным, более сильным. Взрослый матерый волк. В честной схватке один на один мне бы пришлось туго. Но я никогда не дерусь честно.

\- Ты давно все это задумал. Насколько?

\- Ты начинаешь думать в правильном направлении, племянничек, - одобрительно кивнул Питер. – Очень давно. Гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь. А самое забавное, знаешь в чем? – он приблизился к закованному мужчине почти вплотную, заглядываю тому в глаза. – Если бы ты не протянул свои руки к тому, что принадлежит мне, я бы так и остался твоей Бетой. Но ты посмел прикоснуться к МОЕЙ собственности, а каждый порядочный волк защищает свою территорию.

Дерек замер в цепях. Осознание причин всего происходящего захлестнуло его быстрой волной. Все неясности, все нестыковки со щелчком встали на место, открывая ужасающую правду.

\- Нет… - с ужасом выдохнул он, наконец.

\- О, да! Да, Дерек. Именно так.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - твердо выдавил из себя Альфа.

\- Сделаю. Потому что мне это нужно, - возразил Питер.

\- Я убью тебя, - снова повторил Дерек, только теперь это прозвучало спокойно и от того – жутко.

\- Нет. Очень скоро ты приклонишь передо мной колени, клянясь в вечной верности. Ты станешь моим самым верным сторонником, самым преданным слугой, только чтобы быть рядом. И ты знаешь, почему, - мягко возразил его собеседник. – Мне пора.

 Питер  развернулся на пятках и двинулся на выход из камеры.

\- Скоро увидимся, племянник.

Из-за двери донесся яростный стон раненого зверя. Питер Хейл ликовал. Его волк – тоже.

***

\- Мягче, Скотт, мягче! – улыбаясь, проговорил Питер, перехватывая когтистую руку парня, несущуюся к его лицу. – В конце концов, это я тебя создал. И, согласись, тебе это нравится. Сила, власть… Со временем ты можешь стать неплохим Альфой. Возможно, однажды я позволю тебе стать им, и сам преподнесу тебе чью-нибудь голову для заклания.

\- Предатель!

\- Ой, да, брось! – взмахнул руками Хейл. – Ты оставался в стае только ради матери, которая умоляла тебя об этом. Ты до сих пор с трудом доверяешься Дереку, слишком много негатива пролегло между вами.

\- Тебя я вообще убил, - прорычал Скотт, пытаясь оторвать цепи от стены.

\- Технически меня убил Дерек.

\- Он тебя добил.

\- Тоже верно, - согласился Питер, присаживаясь на деревянную скамью напротив Скотта. – Но… дела обстоят таким образом, что мне нужна стая. А ты изначально был МОИМ Бетой.

\- Собери в стаю своих лизоблюдов, они будут счастливы, - огрызнулся Макколл.

\- Они слишком подобострастны. У них нет… мотивации, - задумчиво протянул Хейл. – Пару часов назад я подписал документ, обеспечивающий безопасность некой Мелиссы Макколл. Тебе, по-прежнему, не интересно, что я говорю?

Скотт замер, оставив свои оковы в покое.

\- Подонок.

\- Верь – не верь, твоя мама мне действительно нравится, - усмехнулся Питер, поднимаясь на ноги. – Хочешь, чтобы у нее все было в порядке – делай, как я скажу.

\- Я тебе горло вырву.

\- Какие же вы все агрессивные, - наигранно возмутился мужчина. – Мелисса была моим подарком. А это – мое одолжение.

По взмаху руки Хейла, в камеру втолкнули Эллисон, которая наверняка упала бы, если Питер не сжал руки на её плечах. Девушка попыталась вырваться, но хватка оборотня была каменной.

\- Что значит: одолжение? – тихо, с подозрением, проговорил Скотт.

\- Это, - откликнулся Питер, и в следующее мгновение сомкнул волчьи клыки на плече Арджент.

\- Нет!

Питер толкнул плачущую от ужаса и боли девушку в руки охранников.

\- Убедитесь, что укус зажил, и прикуйте её цепями по тяжелее – новообращенные самки очень эмоциональны.

Альфа внутри Питера Хейла ликовал. Стая. Своя. Сильная. Он ликовал. Его клыки были окрашены кровью.

***

Джексон даже не дернулся в его сторону. Юный оборотень почти весел на цепях, но не сводил внимательного взгляда с Лидии Мартин, запертой в клетке напротив. Девушка, в свою очередь, сжалась в клубочек в углу своей темницы, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Питера. В её глазах сквозил страх. Сильный, липкий, холодный. Тот, что скользит по всему телу, сжимает в кулак внутренности и выворачивает тебя наизнанку.

Эх. Прошло столько времени, а эта рыжеволосая ведьма так и не избавилась от этого ужаса. Все-таки он тогда слегка переусердствовал.

Питер прошел дальше.

По соседству с Джексоном был размешен Айзек. Лейхи тоже повзрослел. Заматерел. Настоящая Бета. Та, которая боится гнева своего вожака,  и слепо следует его приказам. Но ненавидит предателей. По взгляду волчонка Хейл понял, что не будь решетки и цепей, он бы уже собирал с пола содержимое своего живота. Сильный мальчик. Умеет ненавидеть.

Прежде чем повернуться к последней клетке, Питер замер. Вот оно. Последнее мгновение. Триумф. Ликование. Волк внутри понукает человека не мешкать. Сейчас. Глубокий вздох. Оборот.

Камера пуста.

\- ГДЕ ОН?????

***

Темница, в которую заходит Питер, похожа на старый подвал из плохого боевика про секретных агентов: круглая комната, стены из камня, одинокая лампочка испускает желтый свет, а узник надежно привязан к стулу.

Хейл прошелся по комнате и остановился перед пленником.

\- Здравствуй, Стэн.

\- Привет, Пит, - отозвался тут же поднявший голову бывший шериф Бейкон Хиллз.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - мягко проговорил Питер, окидывая мужчину быстрым взглядом.

\- Ты мне явно льстишь: я наполовину седой, а ты выглядишь почти как малолетка, - ехидно заметил старший Стилински.

Питер усмехнулся этой невинной шутке, но через мгновение улыбка исчезла с его лица.

\- Где он?

Стэн Стилински поерзал на стуле. Его сердце билось ровно, не запнулось, не ускорило свой бег… как будто это рядовой разговор, каких сотни.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Питер подошел ближе и присел на корточки, чтобы лицо собеседника было на одном уровне с его.

\- Где твой сын, Стэн?

\- А… Стайлз? Судя потому, что я слышал по пути сюда крики Скотта, визги Лидии и рык Дерека, он где-то здесь, - небрежно высказал идею пленник.

\- Его здесь нет, - не отводя взгляда, покачал головой Питер. – Его не было со стаей, когда мои люди пришли за ними. Значит, он был с тобой. Где Стайлз, Стэн?

Шериф усмехнулся и опустил голову. Но Хейл не мог позволить ему уйти от разговора и, схватив того за подбородок, заставил его поднять глаза.

\- Куда ты отправил Стайлза?

Мужчина вдруг замер и тихо прошептал:

\- Я знал, что ты придешь за ним, Пит.

От неожиданности Хейл отпустил подбородок старшего Стилински и поднялся с колен.

\- Зачем ты пришел тогда, десять лет назад, Пит? Ты же обещал оставить меня в покое, - ровным голос поинтересовался Стэн Стилински.

\- Я обещал не вмешиваться в твою счастливую семейную жизнь, - пожал плечами Питер. – Но она кончилась.

\- И ты пришел ко мне домой в день похорон моей любимой жены – зачем? Что тебе было нужно? – с раздражением спросил бывший коп.

\- Ты. Нам ведь было хорошо вместе, - откликнулся Хейл.

\- Мы были молодыми. Безбашеными. Жаждущими адреналина и острых ощущений. Но тогда я уже таким не был, - едко заметил Стилински.

\- Я надеялся изменить твое отношение, - честно признался Питер, прислонившись к двери. – Но не уходи от темы, Стэн. Где Стайлз?

Заключенный мужчина ненадолго замолчал, словно раздумывая, что сказать.

\- Ты ведь понял все ещё тогда? Десять лет назад, верно? – Стилински задумчиво поджал губы, получив в ответ небрежный кивок головы. – Я понял в день 12-летия Стайлза. Ты пришел, чтобы отдать ему подарок, я разрешил тебе подняться в его комнату… Ты с таким упоением обнюхивал его вещи, что меня словно обухом ударило.

\- Я думал, ты не заметил, - хмыкнул оборотень.

\- Потом был пожар. Ты попал в больницу. И я решил, что стоит предусмотреть все варианты, - невозмутимо продолжил бывший шериф.

\- И подготовил все для исчезновения сына. Умно, - заключил Хейл. – Где он, Стэн?

\- У тебя пластинку заело, что ли? Найди себя мальчика постарше, ты не во вкусе моего сына! – огрызнулся мужчина.

\- Мне нужен Стайлз. И ты скажешь мне, где он или куда отправился!! - с нажимом проговорил Питер, срываясь на крик.

Его голос разносится по камере, эхом отражается от стен и повисает тонким звоном где-то под потолком. Когда последние отзвуки растворяются в тишине, старший Стилински поднимает на него ненавидящий взгляд:

\- Если бы двадцать лет назад я знал, что ты протянешь свои когтистые лапы к моему сыну, я бы отрубил тебя яйца вместе с членом и скормил тебе же на ужин, выдавая за новое латинское блюдо.

\- Эти яйца и член принесли тебе немало удовольствия, - съязвил Питер.

\- Я бы смог это пережить, - парировал выпад Стэн.

\- Где твой сын? – снова повторил Хейл.

Стилински хитро усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ты его уже не достанешь.

***

Мексика поражала однообразным пейзажем. Желтые камни, желтая земля, желтая дорога, желтые растения… Прямо страна Оз, какая-то! Он гнал машину весь день, изредка сверяясь с картой отца, но вечером съехал на обочину и заглушил мотор.

Закатное солнце медленно сползало за черту горизонта, раскрашивая небо небрежными мазками ярких красок. Невысоко над чертой, разделяющей небосклон и землю, зажглась первая самая яркая звезда. Сияющие лучи солнечного света слепили глаза, но отводить взгляд не хотелось.

На приборной доске лежала свежераспечатанная фотография. Отец отдал её пару дней назад. На ней была стая. Эллисон сидит на подлокотнике кресла Скотта, запустив руки в его волосы, а Лидия уютно расположилась на полу, обнимая Джексона, который довольно уткнулся носом в основание её шеи. Айзек целится в кого-то попкорном. Стайлз лежит на диване, устроив голову на коленях Дерека, который, в свою очередь, одной рукой обхватил его за пояс, а другой поглаживает шею.  Его отец - в домашней одежде, а не в форме шерифа - стоит, облокотившись руками на спинку дивана. Они все улыбаются. Счастливая, очень счастливая семья.

Старшего Хейла на фотографии нет. Он фотографировал. И сейчас несказанно радует, что эта мерзкая сволочь не портит семейную идиллию.

Стайлз отпустил руль и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не знает, что будет через неделю, через месяц, через год. Не знает, удастся ли завтра поесть, не знает, куда приведет его врученная отцом карта и где спрятать оружие, которым под завязку забит перекрашенный в мрачный черный цвет джип. Он смотрит на фотографию, с которой на него глядят дорогие и необходимые для его жизни люди, а из колонок доносятся громовые раскаты бессмертной мелодии Моцарта.

Он знает одно: Питер Хейл – мертвый, на хер, волк.


End file.
